<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nobody by sugaxyy (SwAgAmAnDeR)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304844">nobody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwAgAmAnDeR/pseuds/sugaxyy'>sugaxyy (SwAgAmAnDeR)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Youtuber AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:53:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwAgAmAnDeR/pseuds/sugaxyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Watch now: Kodzuken 2020 Charity Stream Event<br/>189,768 current viewers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BHF, Kuroken Christmas Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nobody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my piece for @imori_hikaru for the Kuroken Xmas Event!! I hope you like it. This was so much fun to write, kuroken banter is just so fun.</p><p>Please enjoy!!</p><p>The title is based off of the Mitski song of the same name.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Once again, shoutout to Atarashi Inc. for sponsoring me tonight. To kick things off, I’ll be playing one of their new games, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Battle Loft</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Kenma clicked open his computer’s storage and opened the application. The title screen was black save for the game’s name in gothic, white lettering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sponsorship from Atarashi was a Big Dealᵀᵐ. Kenma got the email from their influencer department on a Tuesday, and he had called Kuroo in the middle of a lecture, all but hyperventilating through the phone as the older man tried to assess what exactly was happening. Once it was established that Kenma was not, in fact, dying, Kuroo let out a loud whoop that resonated through the empty hallway he had stepped into. There were proud, happy tears once Kuroo finally returned home that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atarashi, though relatively new as far as the gaming industry went, was up and coming and had already released several hits onto the market. Apparently, they thought Kodzuken was up and coming as well, because they decided to sponsor him for his charity stream and thereafter. Kenma would have done the twenty-four hour stream anyways (he had every year since he had gained somewhat of a Youtube following), but this provided him with more publicity, and more accountability.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember to check out the donation amounts on the sidebar as well,” Kenma spoke as the game started and his character was thrust into the throes of battle in what looked like an abandoned penthouse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please,” Kuroo laughed. “He gets grumpy when he’s thirsty and I’ll be the one who has to deal with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At their prompting, Kodzuken’s signature donation chime sounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2x_campfire has donated 200 credits!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, campfire.” Kenma took a sip from his water bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodzuken’s donation tiers weren’t anything crazy. 200 “credits” for him to hydrate (limited to once per 10 minutes), 500 for a stretch break (only twice per half hour), 1000 for a snack break (only once per hour), and 3000 for a game request. Normally, he didn’t even bother with having donation “tasks” like this, but he found that incentives increased the frequency that people gave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a reminder that all the money earned tonight will go straight to Nijiiro, and Atarashi will donate a sum themselves if I make it through the twenty-four hours.” Kenma effortlessly breezed through the first level, shooting the black-clad men without hesitance. He was always best at first person shooters, despite being such a genius with strategy on the volleyball court. Kuroo found it endearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the more reason for you all to keep him hydrated and fed.” Kuroo smiled from where he sat next to his boyfriend. The night had just started, so he had a headset on and was trying to engage, but there was no doubt that he would find his way to the couch in the back as the night wore on. The good thing about this was that it was only </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kenma </span>
  </em>
  <span>who had to stay awake the full twenty-four hours, not Kuroo. Still, he was a good boyfriend so he would try to keep him company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Kuroo purred. “A question from the chat: What exactly is Nijiiro? Do tell us, dear Kodzuken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma rolled his eyes at Kuroo’s antics. He had always been open about the fact that the two of them were romantically involved, and despite Kenma’s exasperation, his audience really enjoyed their banter. It even attracted an entirely new audience, those who didn’t enjoy video games all that much but found their relationship entertaining regardless. As such, Kuroo had become a relatively frequent guest on the Kodzuken channel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nijiiro Diversity is a charity organization that I specifically picked out. They work to eliminate LGBTQ+ discrimination in the workspace here in Japan.” Kenma spoke. He had already flown through a few levels and was now leaned back in his chair, looking at Kuroo, while a cutscene played.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You Westerners don’t know how good you have it,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kuroo laughed in English, and he was sure Kenma could pick up the bitter undertones beneath it despite his non understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma’s speakers were assaulted with an obscene amount of donation chimes as the chat erupted with messages of thanks to the pair as well as messages in English. Due to a faithful viewer who tirelessly subtitled his videos, the Kodzuken channel had accrued a bit of an English following, but his streams remained Japanese-only since translations were impossible in real time. Regardless, there must have been some stragglers in the stream tonight judging by the mass amount of English words floating on Kenma’s monitor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, everyone.” Kenma read down the list of donators, thanking them each as he fought a miniboss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you, everyone.” Kuroo’s eyes scanned the chat. “Aw, they want you to say something in English, Kenma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t speak English.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo rolled his eyes. “He’s lying. He definitely speaks English.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chat was going crazy at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma was cut off by a loud chime.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>dryad.co has donated 5000 credits!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please say something in english kodzuken ( ❛︣ ₃ ❛︣ )</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma’s mouth slacked a bit at the donation amount. Kuroo cackled as he read the message. “It’s a donation, Kenma, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you have to~</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The man was nearly falling off his chair as he clutched his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that funny, Kuro.” Kenma grumbled. The chat was in hysterics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The truth was, Kenma wasn’t that good at speaking English. At least, not like his communications major boyfriend. He nagged him relentlessly about it - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kenma, how will you create a worldwide game company when you can’t speak English - </span>
  </em>
  <span>but like volleyball, Kenma dragged his feet, even when pulled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma took a deep breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you for the donation, dryad.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo shook his head, still grinning. “Oh come on, Kenma, that’s basic. You have to say more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was English.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Basic English.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still English.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They donated </span>
  <em>
    <span>5000 credits, Kenma</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma sighed and opened his mouth again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you again, dryad. Thank you everyone for watching me play tonight. I hope your nights are going well.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“And say </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love my big, strong, sexy hunk of a boyfriend very much,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kuroo leered much too fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The evil glint in his eyes made it evident that he was very much aware that he spoke too fast for Kenma to comprehend what he was saying. “Just say it, Kenma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma’s face was red. He knew this would end up in a compilation somewhere. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I love my big, strong, sexy hunk of a boyfriend very much.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo cackled again, actually falling out of the chair this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma rolled his eyes, face still very red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chime sounded again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>dryad.co has donated 500 credits!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>thanks kodzuken!! stretch break?? (＾ｕ＾)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks again, dryad,” Kenma said as he pressed pause and twisted his body where he sat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stand up and stretch, too,” Kuroo commented. Apparently, he had found his way back onto the chair at some point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be lewd in front of my viewers, Kuro,” Kenma scowled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking out for your health isn’t lewd.” Kuroo put his hands up in defense, but his smirk said otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma sighed and got up to stretch his legs anyways. He turned to the camera. “Don’t let him fool you. He acts cocky now but he will be dead asleep on the couch by one in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo laughed. “Slander.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It happens every year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Proof?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma sighed and sat back down. “The previously uploaded videos on my channel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, sounds hypothetical to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chime sounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>smacketcup has donated 200 credits!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[link to Youtube video entitled Kodzuken Charity Stream 2019 Highlights]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>smacketcup has donated 200 credits!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[link to Youtube video entitled Kodzuken Charity Stream 2018 Highlights]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>smacketcup has donated 200 credits!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[link to Youtube video entitled Kodzuken Charity Stream 2017 Highlights]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma actually laughed as he read the donations. “Thank you, smacketcup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Kenma,” Kuroo drawled. “Turning your own followers against me? Shallow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma smiled to himself as he continued to play.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It was only ten o’clock at night when Kuroo receded to the couch. He wasn’t quite asleep yet, though. Kenma could see the reflection of his phone in the monitor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The chat wants to know what you’re doing, Kuro,” Kenma called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just checking in that a friend did their holiday traveling safely,” he replied lazily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The owl?” Kenma asked, their lame attempt at leaving their friends some anonymity, before repeating Kuroo’s answer for the stream to hear. The older man had abandoned his headset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Everything is going well so far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma hummed in acknowledgement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, no,” Kenma spoke, responding to a question in the chat. “Kuro and I are still at our apartment. I wouldn’t want to lug all of my equipment home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And his mother finds it disturbing when he does these types of things,” Kuroo yelled in an attempt to be picked up by Kenma’s headset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What types of things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neglecting sleep to play video games.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m neglecting sleep for charity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo laughed behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of, though, I’ll be on a hiatus for a week starting after this. Please enjoy the New Year with your families. I do have a few pre recorded videos queued to be uploaded, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chat sent their well wishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chime sounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>princely.76 has donated 3000 credits!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>could we watch kuroo play a game?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, princely,” Kenma spoke. “I don’t see why not.” He turned around and looked at Kuroo. His form was just barely visible in the dark room. He was sprawled on their couch, long, beefy legs comfortably crossed over each other. His hair looked soft. Kenma wanted to run his fingers through it. Actually, he wanted to turn off his computer, lay on top of his boyfriend, and kiss him while Kuroo put his hands on his hips. But, alas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, long and deep. Kuroo looked up in confusion. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. They want you to play a game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo groaned. “I suck at games.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. They find it funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I have to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo grumbled and got up, his long legs leading him back to the desk. “Your viewers are a bunch of sadists.” He slid the headset back on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I at least pick the game?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Kenma deadpanned. “Next 2000 credit or more donation gets to decide.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donations flooded in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma smirked, an evil glint in his eyes, as he read the first one. “Good choice, pastrychamp. Thank you to everyone else who donated as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo groaned and dropped his head into his hands. “I hate that one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The story’s not even good.” Kuroo pouted and grabbed the controller from Kenma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They know you think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo grumbled, his cheeks dusted a light pink as Kenma leaned over and kissed his cheek. He tactfully ignored the comments, which didn’t amount to much more than screaming and keysmashes, that flooded into the chat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For those of you just joining us, thank you for joining the 2020 Kodzuken Charity Stream, sponsored by Atarashi Inc. The grumpy man whose character is dying repeatedly right now is my boyfriend, Kuroo. Be sure to check out the donation tiers, and enjoy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks,” Kuroo grumbled, yelling in anguish as his character died yet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma’s hand flew to cover his mouth as he laughed, light and carefree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As far as he was concerned, this was a great holiday.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i had to do much research bc i don’t watch a lot of youtube or streamers so i hope it still turned out alright!!</p><p>Nijiiro is an actual Japanese charity, though they are in no way related to or affiliated with this work of fiction.</p><p>this fic is technically in the same universe as <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102899">pink in the night</a> but the plots have no bearing on each other, just a fun fact!</p><p>if you enjoyed it, please consider leaving a kudos or comment!!</p><p>come hang out with me on <a href="https://twitter.com/sugaxyy">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>